


My Favourite Hue

by mintedpotters



Series: HP Universe [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: EWE, M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:19:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintedpotters/pseuds/mintedpotters
Summary: Draco wears ballgowns, Harry wears lipstick, neither of them arrive to their event on time.





	

_**Title from Todrick Hall's 'Color' from his 'Straight Outta Oz' visual album.** _

_/////_

Harry Potter's favourite thing in this world is very simple. Red lipstick smudged over the pale skin of his writhing boyfriend, trails of crimson showing exactly where Harry's been. He loves the way the stark colour contrasts against the almost porcelain white body beneath him. He loves the way his boyfriend whines and begs for more. He loves the way he can almost use the gorgeously smooth skin as a canvas, painting a picture of his love and adoration and respect for the beautiful man in his arms. To put it simply, Harry Potter's favourite thing in this world is Draco Malfoy.    _  
_

Draco Malfoy's favourite thing in this world is the way his boyfriend can manage to make him feel so loved, so adored, with only a touch. A fingertip pressed to the inside of his wrist. Feather-light lips on his cheek. Even the way Draco's boyfriend _looks_ at Draco fills him with unbridled happiness. (Not that he'd ever admit that out loud, but Draco thinks Harry knows anyway, in the curve of his smile when they kiss). Very simply, Draco Malfoy's favourite thing in this world is Harry Potter. The red lipstick is just a bonus. 

Draco likes dresses and beautiful jewellery. He prides himself on being the best dressed person in a room at all times. Sometimes to achieve those ends, Draco would wear a stunning floor length ruby gown. Harry, being the ever insatiable loon he is, can never handle himself when Draco wears that dress. Most of the others he can deal with. The knee-length lilac chiffon dress. The lacy black number doesn't even affect Harry anymore (unless Draco pairs it with those ridiculously tall heels that make his back arch deliciously). But there's something about the ruby gown that just _gets_ Harry. Draco loves it. 

Of course, the tables are turned when Harry comes home one day wearing a downright _scandalous_ shade of crimson red lipstick. Draco's pretty sure his jaw has never dropped so fast since the first time Harry had sucked him off. 

"Like it?" Harry asks, grinning wickedly, and _oh Merlin,_ the redness of his lips against his dark skin and the white flash of teeth... Yeah, Draco isn't planning on letting Harry leave their bed for the next thirty six hours at _least._

"Fuck me, where'd you find that?" Draco asks, mouth dry. 

"Hermione suggested it might look good on me. I'm guessing she was right?" 

"Fuck me... Remind me to send her a bouquet or something." Draco mutters, still transfixed by Harry's mouth. He doesn't think he's ever been harder in his life than right at that moment. 

"Wonder what it'd look like on you..." Harry muses, walking forward to catch Draco in a kiss. It's over far too quickly for Draco's liking, and he whines at the loss of contact. But Harry's watching _his_ mouth now, and those gorgeous green eyes are almost overwhelmed as his pupils blow out. 

"Like it?" Draco mimics Harry's words from earlier, just to be a little shit. It earns him a growl and a deeper kiss, so Draco counts it as a win. He sighs blissfully and almost moans when Harry's hand drops to knead at Draco's arse, pulling their hips closer together. 

"You're too damn sexy in red." Harry mutters. 

"Good thing I wasn't a Gryffindor, then." Draco jokes, and gasps when Harry nips at his neck in answer. 

"Well for one thing, I wouldn't have had an identity crisis at 25." Harry teases. "For another, I'd never have left you alone." 

"You never left me alone anyway." Draco reminds him. "I must just look amazing in every colour." 

"Red looks best. I'll prove it. Get the camera; I'll meet you in the bedroom." 

Within minutes, Draco had their instant Polaroid camera in his hand and crawled into the bed they shared. Harry finds him there a minute later, when he returns from the bathroom. He's already mostly naked; all that's left are his boxers. Draco feels ridiculously overdressed all of a sudden, but Harry stops him when Draco rushes to get his shirt off. 

"Let me." Harry says, and Draco melts into the bed. He loves when Harry does this, takes his time to work Draco over completely. It always results in a mind-blowing orgasm for both of them. Harry slowly unbuttons Draco's shirt, letting his fingertips run along faded scars and sensitive skin. Once Draco's shirt is open, Harry leans down and presses soft kisses down his boyfriend's torso, starting at his clavicle. The red lipstick smudges slightly, but Harry likes it. He knows those marks will only be further smudged later on, anyway. 

He pauses to tease at Draco's left nipple. The bloody genius had it pierced for his 21st, but it got infected and had to be removed. Now, a shiny new bar sat lodged in the sensitive flesh, and Harry knew it was just _torture_ for Draco whenever Harry would deliberately tease him like this. In Harry's opinion, this is the best use of his time. Who doesn't love driving their partners mad with need? 

After a long five minutes laving attention to the point of pain, Harry moves on, painting Draco's pale flesh with his red kisses. There's no real pattern to where Harry leaves his marks; he's guided by whim and Draco's breathless whispers. He reaches his boyfriend's hips and spends a dedicated minute nibbling at the skin between them. His fingers deftly unfasten Draco's fly, popping the button with practised ease. Harry places one final kiss right above where the tip of Draco's flushed cock is peeking beneath his boxers, and then sits up. 

"So damn pretty, baby." Harry murmurs as he reaches for the camera. Draco's hair is a dishevelled mess, splayed out on his pillow. His eyes are hooded, pupils completely blown. His bottom lip is bitten red, the lipstick still smudged over his mouth. The red lipstick kisses all over Draco's body are smudged too, and Harry thinks this could potentially take the cake for his all time favourite photo of his gorgeous boyfriend. Harry directs the lens to capture Draco in all his beauty, and manages to snap a delicious photograph. "Oh yeah, that's going in the album." Harry says, rather proud of it. The contrast between Draco's pale skin and the dark red lipstick is absolutely breathtaking. 

"Harry, please..." Draco whines, bringing Harry's attention back to him entirely. His hips shift slightly. "Please..." 

"Please _what,_ baby?" Harry pushes Draco's legs further apart as he speaks, leaning down and giving the tiniest of kitten licks to the head of Draco's cock. 

"You _know_ what, you arse," Draco bitches, his back arching. Harry pulls away completely. 

"Nope, that's not it." 

"Harry, god, _fuck,_ please make me come." Draco begs. 

"Since you asked so nicely..." Harry grins wickedly. He Vanishes Draco's clothes with a flick of his wrist, and before Draco can even begin to complain about the loss of his designer trousers, Harry's leaning forward and taking Draco's cock right down his throat in one go. Draco's breath stutters and his hands clench in the sheets, just like every time Harry does this to him. The little shit just fucking _hums_ and keeps going, swallowing him like it's nothing. In mere minutes, Draco's panting and begging to come, begging Harry to fuck him, begging him to stop because he's gonna- 

Just as the brink of his orgasm approaches, Harry pulls off entirely. Draco whines loudly and reaches to tug himself off, but Harry catches his hands in one of his own. 

"This is just the beginning, baby." Harry warns, kissing Draco soundly and tracing a fingertip over his cock. Draco wants to cry already; the building tension is going to wreck him, he knows it. They've done this often enough. He knows how it goes, and damn him if he doesn't love every single torturous second of it. "Safe word?" 

"Snape." Draco answers immediately. Nothing kills the mood and a boner like mentioning their ex-Potions professor. It made for a good safe word. 

Draco's orgasm recedes just enough, and Harry wraps a loose fist around him, stroking him leisurely. Draco feels a binding charm catch his wrists before Harry sits up again. The camera's back in his hand, and Harry casts a charm to make it take the photographs on it's own. He nudges Draco's legs apart and rubs a slick finger down to find his entrance. The added stimulation makes Draco's hips buck upward, and Harry pulls away again. 

"You have to behave." Harry reminds him. Draco whines louder but stays as still as possible until Harry starts touching him again. When Harry does, he's met with a blissful sigh and shaking thighs. Harry pushes the tip of his finger into Draco's arse, just enough for added stimulation. Draco's shaking increases, and Harry ducks to leave kisses along his pale thighs. 

Draco's orgasm builds up faster this time, but Harry knows him too well, and stops when he knows Draco is balancing right on that edge. This denial pulls a groan from his boyfriend, and Harry makes more marks on his skin. The camera is still clicking away in the background, catching every detail to be perused later. 

"Wanna come?" Harry asks rhetorically, close to an hour - and several denied orgasms - later. 

"Please," Draco begs, his hips moving almost of their own accord. Harry has four fingers inside of Draco now, and there's so much lube that the bedsheets are soaked through. Harry himself is harder than he's ever been, even after doing this with Draco at least once a week for the last three years they've been together. 

"Give me one more and then I'll let you come." Harry decides. 

"No, no... no more..." Draco whines. His cock is so hard it _hurts,_ and the tension is getting close to unbearable. 

"Safe word?" 

"No. No, make me come, please, I need-" Harry withdraws his fingers and shucks off his own boxers, stroking his own cock slowly. "Yes, Harry, please, need _that,_ need _you,_ gods, Harry, _please-"_

Harry presses forward and runs the tip of his cock against Draco's stretched hole. "This what you want, baby?" 

"Yes, yes, yes, _please,"_ Draco babbles, nodding madly. Harry pushes in til only his tip is encased by Draco. " _Moooooooore..."_ Draco moans loudly, pushing his hips down against Harry. 

"You've been so good. One last photo, then you can come." Harry says, snatching the camera from the air to remove the automatic charm on it. He manages to get a shot he'll never forget; Draco on his back, flushed pink, covered in red kisses. His knees are up to expose the pale expanse of his thighs. His dark and leaking cock is laying heavily against his stomach, and Harry's equally hard cock resting just barely inside Draco's hole. The spaced out look on Draco's face seals the deal, and Harry has to try very hard not to come right then and there. He owes his boyfriend an orgasm first. 

So he pushes in hard, making Draco moan. Harry thrusts slow but deep, making sure to hit Draco's prostate as often as possible. A loose fist wraps around Draco's sore cock and strokes him so surely, it takes a matter of seconds before he's close to coming. This time, Harry's intent on letting him. So Harry speeds his thrusts, slamming Draco's prostate _hard_ every time. A few seconds later, and Draco's screaming his release at last, his glazed grey eyes squeezing shut. 

Harry follows him right over the edge, gasping as Draco constricts around him tightly, almost milking him of his orgasm. 

In the aftermath, Harry takes one final photo of Draco, still covered in Harry's lipstick and his own come and sweat. The night's photos stack themselves neatly, and Harry busies himself with cleaning his exhausted and overstimulated boyfriend as gently as possible. 

"I'm guessing you liked the lipstick then?" Harry jokes later when they crawl into bed for the night. 

"Do you even need to ask that?" Draco quips, curling on his side and pulling Harry's arm over his waist. Draco loves being the little spoon, but you'd be hard pressed to make him admit it. 

"Well, you ask about the dress all the time." Harry shrugs, rearranging the comforter over them both, 

"Is that how my dress makes you feel, Potter?" Draco teases. Harry nuzzles at the back of Draco's neck. 

"That's how _you_ make me feel." 

"Fucking sap." Draco laughs. 

"But yeah, pretty much." 

"Fine, I'll cut you a deal; your lipstick is now confined to our bedroom only, and I'll only wear that dress at events where there are empty rooms for you to shag me in." Draco jokes. 

"Or you could stop being a massive cock-tease and not wear it out?" 

"You could also walk around naked all the time, but you don't do that." Draco points out. 

"I walk around naked for you plenty, thanks." Harry chuckles, kissing his boyfriend's neck. 

"And I thank God every day you do." Draco says with mock solemnity. 

"Go to sleep, Malfoy." 

"Hm, okay." Draco cuddles closer to Harry, who tucks his arm tighter around Draco's waist. "But first..." 

"Hm?"

"What do you think of 'Draco Potter' instead?" There's a moment of stillness and silence, and Draco hopes he hasn't overstepped. 

"Is that your lame ass way of proposing to me, Draco?" 

"Well, there's a ring in the bedside drawer, but you're comfortable and I don't fancy moving. Can I do the whole one-knee traditional tomorrow?" 

"I love you." 

"I love you too" Draco turns enough to kiss Harry lightly. "I'm taking this as a yes, by the way." 

"Good, that's what it is." 

"Goodnight then, Fiance." 

"Goodnight." Harry kisses Draco's neck again, and relaxes against him. 

Red is definitely Draco's best colour, but Draco is Harry Potter's favourite hue.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly not even remotely apologetic. This is possibly my favourite fic that I've written for Drarry in a LONG time. I hope y'all enjoyed it too x


End file.
